TMNT and The Grudge
by Mily
Summary: When you're in the mood to play a practicle joke, you can be as old as Splinter or as Cocky as Casey! This time the awesome fourseme are the victims... :D


This is a story Leo Oneal wrote because she so wanted there to be yet a third Sequel to TMNT and The Ring so she cooked this up and I helped. Hope you like!

TMNT and The Grudge

"Hello, anyone home?" hollered Casey as he climbed down the ladder that led to the turtles' home.

"No, no one is home except myself Mr. Jones."

Casey turned around after hanging up his coat and hockey mask to see Master Splinter standing there in the middle of the living room.

"However, if you wish to speak to my sons Mr. Jones they shall presently be back soon from their training and exercise run that l have sent them on in the sewers and you shall be then be able to speak to them.""Ahh, good!" said Casey as he came up to Splinter and put his arm across  
the wise old rat's shoulders

Splinter's eyebrows rose in question as he took notice of Casey's odd behaviour and asked, "Why is it...'good'...Mr. Jones that my sons are not here?"

"Cause l wanted to speak to ya in private. April and l was wondering if you would help us play a practical joke on the guys!" Exclaimed Casey.

Splinter's eye's started to twinkle in amusement as he said, "Let us go to my private chambers to discuss this possibility Mr. Jones, for my sons shall presently be returning and l do not wish for them to over hear our conversation.  
  
Splinter took Casey to his private chambers to plot this 'momentous affair'.

A little while later Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph returned home from a successful training run, joking and pushing each other around. "Hey guys, there is Casey's coat and hockey mask hanging up on the coat rack," said Leo as he headed to  
the kitchen to get himself a nice cold bottle of water.

"l wonder what he is doing here?" commented Don.

"More important than that Don, is where in the blazes is he?" said Raph, who was growing impatient.

"l am sure that wherever he is Raph, Casey is...," Mikey attempted to explain, but was suddenly cut off as he and his brothers' saw Splinter's bedroom door opening with a smiling Splinter and Casey coming out of it.

"Oh, hi guys," said Casey, noticing their return. "Have a nice run?"

"Yes, we did Casey but didn't you come to visit with us?" asked Don, all of them wondering what Casey was doing in their father's room.

Leo stood in the doorway to the kitchen, drinking his cold water, and silently observed what was happening in the living room between his family and their human friend and was startled to see his father giving Casey a knowing and secretive wink and Casey doing the same to his father.

"lf ya didn't come here to visit with us Casey, what did ya come here for?" asked Raph, coming straight to the point as usual.

"Yeah, tell us," said Mikey, also getting impatient.

"l came to see Splinter guys," said Casey. "Well. l hate to say 'Hi' and 'Bye' to you guys but l gotta go.

April has fixed me dinner and l don't want to keep her waiting." "Goodnight Splinter." "The same to you Mr. Jones." With a wave of his hand and a knowing smirk in Splinters' direction, Casey left the lair.

After everyone went to bed Leo laid in his and wondered about his father and Casey. "l can't help but feel that Casey and Sensei are up to something. l can expect something out of Casey but Sensei? That would be so totally out of character for him," mused Leo as he thought about those secretive signals that had passed between them. "l am going to be on guard for the next couple of days just in case they are planning something that might have to do with me and my brothers." With that thought in mind Leo turned over in bed to go to sleep, not knowing how close he was to the truth about his beloved father and human friend.

Next day at the lair the turtles and their father went about their daily  
routine doing the things that needed to be done.

When it became evening time all of the turtles gathered together in the  
living room to watch TV but quickly became bored when they couldn't find  
anything good to watch on it."My sons, l believe l have the answer to your boredom problem," said  
Splinter, looking at each of them.

Leonardo quickly stratghtened up in his chair and said, "What is it Sensei?"

"Four tickets to see a movie called "The Grudge," said Splinter.

"Oh no, not THAT movie," groaned Leo, rubbing his hand across his eyes. "Isn't it made by the same people who did... The Ring?"

Don and Raph's face blanched, thinking about how scary it was when they saw that movie and Mikey whined, saying, "l don't wanna go Sensei."

"Sensei?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Was this your idea?" asked Leo.

"lt was Casey's idea, Leonardo."  
  
"Why, that dirty...." Raph started to say, but was interrrupted by Splinter saying, "All of you are going to use these tickets to see this movie and that is final," said Splinter. "To refuse to do so would be an insult to Mr. Jones' face."

"Yes, Sensei," said all of his 4 sons. After giving the turtles their tickets Splinter went into his room and the turtles got ready and left to go and see "The Grudge."  
  
After they left Splinter called Casey and April and the stuff was brought to the lair that was needed to play the joke on Splinter's sons. Quickly setting up the equipment and remote controls and concealing them, they went to April's apartment to wait for the end results of their practical joke.  
  
Being supremely freaked out by what happened in that movie, Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph stayed close together to each other as they went back to the lair.

Upon entering their home the turtles found a note from Splinter telling them he was spending the night at April's apartment. After reading the note they all went to their rooms and that was when ALL SHELL broke loose!First, it was Mikey, who ran screaming out of his room, saying that he saw a demon cat who was trying to kill him.

Then it was Don, who came running out of his room saying that there was a jawless woman in there who was trying to stab him with a knife!

After Don it was Raph, who literally tore his door down coming out saying that there was a one-eyed monster trying to kill him.

All three of them huddled there in the middle of the hallway and watched in total terror as their oldest brother Leonardo....'Their fearless leader,' back slowly out of his room with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Leo?" Don managed to say in a terrified voice, "What's wrong?"Leo turned his head toward his brothers with a scared look on his face and said, "M-M-My bed is floating in mid-air with a ghost head in the middle of my room!All 4 brothers started panicking and Leo said in a scared voice,"Umm, g-g-guys, did you happen to mention a demon cat, a crazy woman with a knife, and a one eyed monster?"All 3 of his brothers slowly nodded their heads 'yes' and Raph said in a squeaky voice, "W-W-Why did ya ask Leo?" swallowing nervously.

Leo pointed a shaky finger toward his brothers' and said, "Cause Raph, they are ALL coming right up behind you, Don, and Mikey."

With a panicked look in their eyes, and screaming for dear life, Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph ran as fast as they could out of the lair for they was not going to stay there by themselves not unless their father Splinter was there to protect them from those bad things!

Quickly all of them ran to April's apartment and knocked on her door. April answered, asking, "Who is it?"

"It's us April," said Mikey, all of them casting scared glances up and down the hallway. "Let us in!" "Ok guys; come on in, the door's unlocked."

As the turtles entered the apartment there was a flash of bright light as a picture was taken and they heard Casey, April, and even their beloved Sensei and father laughing and saying, "Gotcha!"As the turtles stood there rubbing their eyes Leo said, "l don't understand Sensei, what did you mean by that?"

"Yes, what did you mean by that?" chorused Leo's brothers. "Well, you see my sons, Casey, April, and myself was in a certain mood to play a joke on all of you."

"Do ya mean," asked Raph, that all that stuff that happened to us at the lair was just one big joke rigged up by the three of ye?"

"And that is why you made us go to see "The Grudge," so we would be in the right frame of mind to have that joke played on us?" asked Don.

"Yes, my sons."

Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph looked slowly at each other as they finally started to understand and realise that they have been taken in......hook, line, and sinker....., having the biggest joke ever played on them by their beloved father and 2 close human friends.

And oh boy, they sure felt foolish for falling for that trap.....them – the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - showing no fear in fighting all these bad guys.....showed fear and plenty of it too, when their loved ones played that joke on them. The turtles recognised that they just had to 'grin and bear it' for they knew without a shadow of a doubt that their loved ones will not let them forget it for a very long time to come!  
  
After much teasing and talking and to Mikey's delight.....plenty of pizza, the turtles spent the night at April's and went home the next day with Splinter. Having been excused from training session because of what happened last night, Leo, Don, Mikey, and Raph spent that day doing the things that they wanted to do.

As the turtles went to sleep that night each of them thought about the things that has happened to them over the past 24 hours and smiled and one by one fell asleep safe and sound and if someone had the nerve to go in Raph's room that night they would have seen him sleeping with his blue blankie that has the teddies on them, tucked safely over his body.THE END OR IS IT?

Mily: It most certainly is unless you'd like to write a fourth sequel! What about you reviewers? Please review! Give most of the credit to Leo Oneal though!


End file.
